Something We Missed Before
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: Rory/Jess. Lorelai/Luke. When Rory returns to Stars Hollow for her mother’s wedding, she must confront Jess and the feelings she may still have for him. 3 parter. My first try at Gilmore Girls fic, reviews are appreciated! Xx
1. Part 1

Something We Missed Before

Summary: Rory/Jess. Lorelai/Luke. When Rory returns to Stars Hollow for her mother's wedding, she must confront Jess and the feelings she may still have for him. 3 parter.

_My first try at a Gilmore Girls fic, despite being on my second run through of the show! I tried to capture the characters as best as I could. Reviews and con. crit. are appreciated!_

* * *

"Hey mom!" Rory Gilmore announced, stepping inside her beloved childhood home. The home she had not visited in months, the campaign having taken her far away from the storybook town of Stars Hollow. Her last stop on the campaign tour bus had been California and she was glad to be back home in Connecticut, the breezy September afternoon was a welcome reprieve from the sun soaked West Coast.

"Rory!" Her mother, despite approaching forty now, all but squealed as she ran down the stairs to hug her absent daughter.

"Okay, mom, can't breathe now." Rory laughed, entangling herself from Lorelai's embrace.

"I missed you, kid." Lorelai smiled fondly, stroking her grown up daughter's hair.

"Missed you two, mom." Rory replied. "Let me see that ring!"

A lot had changed since Rory had left town almost immediately after graduating from Yale University. Her mother and Luke had finally overcome their differences and the wedding was back on, and taking place this very weekend.

"_We had put it off before, and we didn't want to wait any longer but we'll postpone again if you can't make it. I won't get married unless you are right there with me Rory." _Had been the message Rory had received a month ago during the jaunt across central America.

Things may have changed, for the better, between Lorelai and Luke but from what Rory had seen during her cab ride back home, nothing much had changed in Stars Hollow itself, and she was glad. No matter where she was in the world, Stars Hollow would always be her home.

"The rehearsal starts at six, followed by dinner cooked by Sookie at the inn." Lorelai told her, having finally released her long-lost daughter from her arms.

Rory glanced at her watch, it was four now so she had time to shower away the aroma of the taxicab and be ready for the rehearsal.

"Did I mention how happy I am for you?" Rory grinned.

"Once or twice," Lorelai grinned back, and the younger Gilmore loved the look of pure happiness on her mother's face. It had been a long time coming, and she certainly deserved.

"I'm going to go and shower," Rory said, picking up her canvas bag.

"Wait, Rory!" Lorelai called after her, suddenly looking uneasy. "About the rehearsal...Jess is going to be there. Luke asked him to be his best man, and I could hardly deny him that. Will you be okay?"

Rory forced a smile. "Of course. I expected him to be there for Luke." She said, continuing towards the bathroom before her mother could read the look in her startlingly blue eyes.

Lorelai watched her go, wondering if she should have told Rory about Jess being there sooner. She sighed, it was inevitable that her marriage to look would mean some contact between them again.

* * *

Rory stood under the hot spray of the shower until she was sure she had rinsed away all of the grime from the long plane ride and the taxi drive home. She tried not to think about Jess as she ran conditioner through the ends of her long dark hair but now that Lorelai had mentioned him, she couldn't get his face out of her head. She still remembered the way he had looked at her when she had visited his publishing house, and she had told him that she couldn't be with him because she loved Logan. If only she'd known how things with Logan would have ended at the time. She hadn't heard from his since she had rejected his proposal, and although it had hurt, she was beginning to see that, as much as had loved him, the two of them weren't meant to be together. This realisation had led her to think more about Jess, wondering whether she should have taken all the chances with him that had arisen since he had walked away Stars Hollow just before her high school graduation. All she knew for certain was that seeing him at the rehearsal this evening was going to bring all sorts of emotions to the fore.

* * *

"Jeez, Jess, how long are you going to be in the damn bathroom?" Luke demanded, feeling more agitated by the moment. He was actually more nervous about the rehearsal than the actual wedding ironically. "Remember this is my wedding rehearsal, not yours!" He called when Jess didn't reply.

"Sorry," Jess replied, looking slightly sheepish as he vacated the bathroom so his uncle could use it.

"You look nice," Luke admitted grudgingly, before disappearing into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Jess sank down onto the spare bed, the one that had been his when he had lived here. Whenever he came back to Stars Hollow to visit his uncle, or his cousin April, it almost felt as if he had never left the place. He pulled a thin volume from his pocket and began to read, but he couldn't concentrate on the words on the page. Once again, his mind was full of thoughts of the blue eyed brunette who would now become his step-cousin, or something of that sort. But God, he wanted to be far more to her than her 'step-cousin'. It scared him to realise that part of him wished it was the two of them walking down the aisle tomorrow, rather than Uncle Luke and Lorelai. He threw his book to one side in frustration and ran his hand through his styled but messy hair, wondering how he was going to get through this weekend without making his innermost desires obvious. Every time Luke had looked at him since he had arrived in town on Friday night, Jess could see that he was trying to spot any signs that his nephew was planning to win Rory back this weekend. Jess wasn't sure if he had any intention of that, he had tried so many times before but if the opportunity presented itself, he knew he would do anything to make her a part of his life. He wished he could see what he saw; that they were perfect for each other.

* * *

"Ready to go, hon?" Lorelai called from her position by the front door. She was feeling a sudden rush of anxiety, but knew that as soon as she saw Luke, it would pass. She had no intention of running away, the way she had when she had been engaged to Max Medina.

Rory entered the living room, taking her jacket from the end of banister.

"Let's go," She smiled, linking her arm through her mother's as they left the house.

Lorelai drove towards the perfect church she had picked out the first time she had Luke had been engaged. Rory talked incessantly as they drove, telling her mother about all the things she had seen and experienced as part of the Obama campaign.

"It's been the opportunity of a lifetime." She gushed. "There are so many places I want to show you."

Lorelai smiled at the genuine happiness in her daughter's voice, pleased that they were both happy and could share in each other's good fortune.

When they arrived at the church most of their friends were already there, Sookie and Jackson liberated while their brood of three were at home with the babysitter. Everyone greeted Rory with smiles, hugs and kisses. It was hard for her to fight back the lump in her throat that came from being with these people who she loved and who loved her in returned.

"Where's that fiancé of mine?" Lorelai asked once everyone had been reacquainted with the younger Gilmore girl.

"Right here," Luke replied from behind her, pulling her into a gentle kiss. "Hey, Rory." He smiled as he pulled away from his wife-to-be. "It's good to see you."

"And you Luke," Rory said, allowing herself to be enveloped in a bear hug. "Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks," Luke replied, and would have said more if Jess hadn't chosen that moment to join the small party who surrounded his uncle and Lorelai.

"Hey Rory," Jess smiled, but his dark eyes didn't quite meet her gaze.

"Hey," She smiled back, not feeling quite as awkward as she had anticipated. "It's good to see you again."

They hugged awkwardly, Jess pressing a chaste kiss to Rory's cheek. When they stepped away from each other again, Rory could feel the place on cheek where his lips had touched still tingling.

"Let's go inside." Lorelai suggested, having been rolling her eyes at Luke during the reunion of Rory and Jess.

"It's beautiful, mom," Rory whispered to Lorelai as they went inside, taking in the flowers and ribbons that decorated the small but charming church.

Lorelai smiled at her, before they took their places for the rehearsal.

If this was the rehearsal, Rory knew that the actual wedding tomorrow would be magical. As she watched Luke and Lorelai stand where they would exchange their vows and rings the following day, Rory caught Jess' eye across the aisle and smiled softly. He smiled back and Rory felt the familiar speeding up of her pulse and the stirrings low in stomach that she had experienced as a seventeen year old. She was surprised that after all this time, being around Jess would still bring out these feelings in her. Rory knew for now for sure that she was definitely over Logan Huntzberger.

_Hope you liked it! More to follow soon! Xx_


	2. Part 2

**Something We Missed Before  
Part 2**

_Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! It means a lot! Sorry for the delay in updating, I've been busy working on my attempt at original fiction and enjoying the beautiful weather here! Hope you enjoy this part. There's definitely one more to come, and maybe another after that. Feedback is appreciated as always! Xx_

* * *

When the rehearsal was over the wedding party filed out of the church in the same fashion as they would tomorrow. With Jess being the best man, and Rory being her mother's maid of honour, the two of the were forced to process out of the church side by side. They were all too aware of Sookie and April behind them to so much as glance at each other but the temptation was definitely there, for both of them. They returned to the cars they had arrived in, with Sookie and Jackson leading the way to the Dragonfly Inn where the reception party would also be held tomorrow.

"It went well, don't you think?" Lorelai asked as she started the Jeep and navigated out of the church's small parking lot.

"It's going to be a beautiful service," Rory replied, gazing out of the window and trying fruitlessly to stop thinking about Jess Mariano.

"Honey, did you hear a word I just said?" Lorelai pulled the Jeep into the narrow lane that led to the Dragonfly Inn.

"Sorry," Rory blushed, "What did you say?"

Lorelai smiled knowingly. "Nothing important." She paused, parking the Jeep next to Sookie's minivan. "So, it's not too awkward with you and Jess?"

"Everything is _fine_." Rory replied, a little too quickly and passionately for her own liking. Lorelai raised an eyebrow, smiling at her daughter.

"Y'know, if the two of you _did_ get back together," She fended off Rory's protests with a wave of her hand. "If the two of you got together, it would probably count as incest anyway."

Rory pulled a face. "Thanks, mom." She said, getting out of the car and away from her mother. Still, she knew Lorelai Gilmore and she knew that this conversation was not over.

"Dinner was wonderful, Sookie." Lorelai smiled fondly at her best friend and rubbed her stomach in appreciation. Everyone else joined in with mutters of approval and agreement.

When the meal was over at the waiting staff had taken away all of the plates and dishes, people began to leave their seats. TJ had organised some sort of a bachelor party for Luke, which Jess had been told, on pain of death by his uncle, to keep under control. The ladies of Stars Hollow were heading to a bar for Lorelai's bachelorette party. Rory and Sookie had been planning in cahoots for the last fortnight and insisted on keeping the location secret.

"Are you taking me to a strip club?" Lorelai asked in mock horror as they led her down the steps out the Dragonfly Inn.

Sookie and Rory exchanged glances but said nothing, leaving Lorelai frustrated.

"Wait for me, ladies!" The familiar voice of Luke's sister Liz called out from behind them.

The four women piled into Lorelai's Jeep with Liz taking the wheel, she was expecting her second child with TJ and wouldn't be drinking.

"Where are we going?" Lorelai asked again, hopelessly from the backseat. "Where are you taking me?"

"All in good time," Rory smiled from the passenger seat.

* * *

"God help me," Jess muttered under his breath as he took a long draw from his glass of beer. He looked across at TJ who seemed to be getting intoxicated on air alone, and had a sudden flashback to TJ's own bachelor party. Although the man made his mom happy, sometimes Jess couldn't believe he was actually related to him, even if it was only by marriage.

"Having fun?" Luke asked, who didn't look like he was enjoying the evening.

"Oh, tons." Jess replied sarcastically. "Sorry, I'm trying to have a good time for your sake, but this isn't my idea of fun."

"Mine neither," Luke replied, taking a sip of his own beer. "If I'm honest I'd much rather be at home with Lorelai, watching a movie or something."

Jess clapped him on the arm. "You're getting old, my friend." He laughed, but became more serious. "Your idea sounds like a much better plan though."

"Now who's getting old?" Luke replied. A comfortable silence, well as silent as it could be in the crowded bar, settled over them. All of the issues of the past had long ago been laid to rest and Jess and Luke enjoyed their new relationship with each other. "So, have you spoken to her yet?" He finally asked his nephew.

"Who?" Jess replied, looking into his beer and pretending not to know what Luke was talking about." Luke said nothing more, but waited for Jess to speak instead. "There's nothing left to talk about, she doesn't want someone like me, she wants that blond dick she went to Yale with."

"You know they're not together now though right? He asked her to marry him, she said no and that was the end of that. According to Lorelai, Rory was pretty broken up about it for a while but she's getting over it now. This could be your opportunity to win her back, Jess."

"Win back my 'step cousin' or whatever she is gonna be to me now?" Jess asked, but the sarcasm was gone, leaving him appearing almost vulnerable.

"Seriously Jess, if she doesn't want to be with you then fine, you can go back to Philadelphia and she'll go back on her campaign tour, and forget it ever happened."

"Maybe," Jess said, downing more of his beer. "Anyway, this weekend is about you Luke, not me."

They were interrupted by TJ breaking into song, and exchanged glances as they tried to suppress their laughter.

"Shall we get out of here?" Luke suggested, finishing his beer. "I doubt anyone would notice we were gone."

Jess looked around at where everyone was transfixed on his stepfather, with looks of surprise and horror. "Yep, let's go."

* * *

"We're here!" Liz announced, pulling the Jeep to a stop outside a place that should be familiar to Lorelai but wasn't quite.

"Where's here?" The bride-to-be asked from the back seat, craning her neck to get a look at the place.

Sookie was almost bursting, trying not to ruin the surprise for Lorelai. "Don't you recognise it?" She asked instead.

Lorelai shook her head. "I feel I should but...it's just so dark. Can we get out of the car?"

The four of them trooped out of the Jeep into the twilight. "Oh my God, the Independence Inn!" Lorelai gasped, covering her mouth with her hand in her surprise. "Wow, you'd barely recognise it," She stepped a little closer so she could see it better.

"It's a bar now," Sookie replied, linking her arm through Lorelai's. "And we're gonna celebrate!" She giggled.

A while later, Liz was the only sober one of the four of them. At first the thought of not being able to drink tonight had depressed her but she was having too much fun to care now. While Lorelai and Sookie were dancing manically with Babette and Patty, Liz found a moment to corner Rory at the bar.

"So, you're the girl my son is still pining for." She said, sliding onto the bar stool beside the younger Gilmore. "I can't say I blame him."

Rory blushed, hoping she could blame it on the alcohol in her system.

"I'm sure he's not still pining for me," She replied after a pause. "There must be tons of girls wanting to date a writer in his prime."

Liz nodded, setting aside her empty soda bottle. "There are, Rory, but that doesn't mean he's interested in any of them."

Rory didn't have a response to this and sipped at her drink instead, her mind going over and over what Liz had just said.

"I think Patty and Babette are trying to get me drunk!" Lorelai interrupted her daughter's thoughts, coming to sit on a barstool beside her. "I do not want to walk down the aisle with a hangover tomorrow."

"Do you want to leave?" Rory asked, her celebratory spirits running a bit low. "We could watch a movie or something?" She suggested in a low voice, knowing the other guests wouldn't approve but wanting to spend some quality time with Lorelai who she didn't see nearly enough.

"Are you okay to drive?" Lorelai asked, definitely approving of Rory's plan. As much as she was enjoying her bachelorette party she would rather be with her daughter.

"I think so," Rory nodded, getting to her feet. "Yeah, I'm okay."

* * *

After saying goodnight and thank you to everyone, Lorelai and Rory left the bar and headed for the Jeep.

"I'm glad they made something nice out of the Independence Inn," Lorelai said fondly as she climbed into the passenger seat of the car.

"Me too," Rory smiled, both of them thinking of all the precious memories they had made their together over the years until it had burned down.

"So, any movie requests for tonight?" Lorelai asked as Rory pulled the car out of the lot and headed towards home.

"Something with a wedding theme, maybe?" Rory suggested, offering Lorelai a quick grin before focusing her attention back on the road.

"Or we could just talk." Lorelai offered, looking across at her daughter and reading her the way no one else ever would be able to.

"Talking is good." Rory nodded, driving past the familiar Stars Hollow sights; past Luke's diner; Lane's house; Doose's market. "I miss this town." She sighed, a little sadly.

Lorelai smiled warmly at her. "It misses you too, honey."

_Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are loved! Xx_


End file.
